Foreboding Blues
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: For LOVE4INO event. AR — Langit tampak amat biru. Lebih biru dari biasanya.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto/ナルト © Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc. No commercial advantage's gained by making this fanfic, except kepuasan batin.

**Warning:** Timeline loncat-loncat. Mungkin AR, mungkin OOC, dan lain sebagainya.

**Notes: **Dipersembahkan untuk event _LOVE4INO_, nomor 3 dengan ketentuan pair _Asuma/Ino_ dan prompt _langit_. Semoga menikmati.

* * *

**Foreboding Blues  
**© Kirisha Zwingli/2015

LOVE4INO

for the adorable cosmos girl: a lover, a friend, a family member

* * *

_[ Langit tampak amat biru._

_Lebih biru dari biasanya. ]_

_._

_._

Cercah sinar surya menyusup di antara sela jari yang ia rentangkan tepat di hadapan muka. Mata sewarna angkasa menyipit secara faali, mencoba melindungi indra penglihat dari sergapan membutakan. Ia menarik napas, sebelum menurunkan tangan seraya menunduk. Tatapannya perlahan mengosong. Tetapi juga penuh sesak oleh sendu, pilu, sekaligus sepi.

Tidak ada air mata menitik. Tidak ada sedu-sedan tercipta. Ia sudah tidak mampu, Ino sudah tidak mampu. Rasanya begitu letih. Namun, keletihan tersebut tak lekas mengalahkan kehampaan di dada. Ino tahu, ia perlu segera membenahi—atau kalau perlu, menata ulang perasaannya. Ia tak boleh seperti ini lebih dari tiga hari. Dia harus lebih cepat pulih dibandingkan dua sahabat sejak kecilnya sebab orang itu (bisa dibilang) menitipkan nasib Shikamaru dan Chouji pada Ino.

Maka, ia melupakan egoisme untuk meluapkan tangis lagi.

Masih ada perihal lain, yang lebih krusial.

Ino kembali menengadah. Benaknya bertanya-tanya apakah orang itu kini sejahtera di surga atau justru terbakar di neraka, serta apakah dia benar-benar selalu mengawasi tim 10 sesuai kata-kata terakhirnya (yang sok keren) ataukah ia sekedar omong dusta.

"_Sensei_..."

.

* * *

.

Sosok belia berambut pirang terduduk begitu rupa di bukit dekat hutan klan Nara. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh gores luka dan memar, rahangnya terkatup rapat demi menahan emosi membuncah, pundaknya bergetar—meski tak terlalu kentara. Pandangan dara Yamanaka memburam seiring detik berlalu, seakan menyamakan situasi langit yang kini suram akibat digelayuti mendung.

Bersamaan dengan tetes hujan pertama, air mata mengaliri pipi Ino. Tidak ada sedu-sedan tercipta. Ia menangis diam-diam, di bawah gemuruh langit. Berharap kesedihannya hilang dicampakkan hujan. Tindakan Sakura memutus tali persahabatan mereka—jujur saja—sangat menyakitkan bagi Ino. Dia mungkin mampu tangguh serta memasang topeng pongah di depan gadis Haruno tersebut—tapi tatkala Sakura memunggunginya, Ino menyadari sesuatu dalam dirinya langsung hancur. Berantakan.

Ino memang telah memperhitungkan kemungkinan terburuk yang berpeluang muncul apabila persaingan memperebutkan Sasuke terus memanas, lamun dia tidak sampai hati memikirkan bahwa Sakura akan sebegitu tega. Ia pikir ikatan di antara mereka terlampau kuat untuk dikorbankan hanya karena cinta monyet mereka terhadap keturunan terakhir Uchiha.

Tercabik kenyataan yang tak sesuai ekspektasi, Ino cuma bisa menangis. Dia ingin bercerita kepada seseorang, tapi tidak tahu siapa. Shikamaru mungkin akan menganggap dirinya begitu merepotkan, sementara Chouji belakangan tampak sibuk dengan sesuatu—entah apa. Jadi, Ino memilih opsi teraman sekaligus paling menyakitkan ... yakni menyimpannya sendirian.

Hempasan angin lembap menerpa, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut Ino hingga menutupi sebagian wajah yang sekarang nampak amat payah. Air matanya tidak jua berhenti mengalir, sementara hawa dingin mulai merasuki badan. Padahal dia berniat menghabiskan duka di sini sehingga saat kembali ke rumah, sang ibu tak perlu bertanya macam-macam. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbohong.

Mendadak saja, Ino tak lagi merasakan hujan menghantam kulit. Sepasang alis rapi milik dara Yamanaka pun mengerut bingung. Lalu dengan ragu, diangkatnya kepala hanya demi mendapati figur tinggi besar sedang memayungi. "A ... Asuma-_sensei_?" Sapa Ino lirih. Bibir yang bergetar sama sekali tak membantu usahanya supaya kelihatan tegar. Ia menatap Asuma beberapa lama, dan lekas-lekas mengalihkan pandangan kala menyadari air yang masih mengalir dari netra.

Asuma mendesah sejenak, kemudian berjongkok—menyamakan tinggi dengan Ino agar lebih leluasa membaca ekspresinya. "Sedang apa, Ino?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar tadi dijawab oleh hening belaka. "Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa kau bisa sakit kalau terus hujan-hujanan begini. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Asuma kembali berkata, tidak ingin menyerah dalam menghadapi segala kebungkaman Ino.

Ino masih bergeming hingga pria Sarutobi itu menepuk-nepuk kepala muridnya pelan, berusaha menenangkan. Walau Asuma kurang yakin tentang apa yang harus dia tenangkan, setidaknya Ino jadi bersedia merespons. "_Sensei_ sendiri—kenapa ... kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Jangan balik bertanya dulu. Ayo, bergegas! Kau sudah semakin membiru," balas Asuma setelah menyeringai. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Ino, menanti satu-satunya murid perempuan di tim yang ia pimpin menyambut ajakannya. Ketika belia berambut pirang tersebut tidak juga segera bergerak, Asuma mengambil sebelah lengan Ino yang terkulai lemah di samping paha dalam genggaman—setengah menariknya biar berdiri.

Mereka lantas mulai menjauhi bukit, Ino menurut saja dan malah sibuk melamun di sepanjang jalan menuju kompleks kediaman klan Yamanaka. Hilangnya sifat cerewet dari raga Ino mau tidak mau mengakibatkan Asuma cukup khawatir. Sambil melirik dari ujung ekor mata, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi, "Apa yang terjadi? Apa tadi latihan kita terlalu keras?"

Si lawan bicara tersadar dari angan, mengerjap heran sesudahnya. "E-eh? Latihan? Maksudnya?"

"Kau habis menangis, apa itu karena latihan tadi?"

Kerjapan Ino terhenti bertepatan dengan pemahaman yang mewujud dalam benak. Rupanya Asuma merujuk ke kondisi badan Ino yang penuh luka, ya? Ia tersenyum lemah, sedikit-banyak terharu Asuma mencemaskannya. Tanpa sempat ia hentikan—karena seperti ada sesuatu membuncah di dada Ino, meminta segera dimuntahkan—cerita singkat mengenai kesedihannya mengalir dari mulut Ino, "Aku ... Sakura—d-dia baru saja mengakhiri persahabatan kami, _Sensei_."

Asuma jelas tak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban yang seperti itu, sebab sungguh—ia pikir Ino menangis karena cara mengajarnya saat latihan rutin tim 10 sore ini keterlaluan. Kendati demikian, Asuma tetap diam mendengarkan, betul-betul tidak memiliki keinginan menyela ucapan Ino.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Suara putri Yamanaka kembali terdengar. "Apakah persahabatan boleh dipertaruhkan atas nama cinta."

Langkah putra _hokage_ ketiga yang menuntun Ino sempat terhenti sesaat sehingga sang gadis terpaksa menghentikan jejak kakinya pula. Dia hampir melayangkan protes jika Asuma tak lebih dulu berujar, "Ino, cinta tidak mengenal aturan. Semua boleh dilakukan untuk cinta."

Sementara sang murid terpaku, Asuma melanjutkan langkah. Langit masih tampak kelabu meski hujan sudah usai.

.

.

Asap rokok mengepul pekat, membumbung kontras dengan warna biru langit. Saking pekatnya, mungkin akan mampu membuat penderita asma terbunuh seketika. Atau minimal, megap-megap parah. Tetapi, si empunya rokok tentu tak terganggu dengan asap tersebut—dia justru menghirup dalam-dalam, sekuat yang ia sanggup. Berbagai pemikiran berujung satu konklusi berjejalan di otaknya, mengendap bagai peristiwa sedimentasi dalam reaksi kimia (atau reaksi fisika? Mana yang benar?).

Dia bingung. Kacau.

Asuma baru saja memperoleh suatu kabar mengejutkan dari Kurenai. Bahwa wanita Yuuhi tengah mengandung buah hati mereka berdua. Semestinya ihwal ini bukan merupakan kabar mengejutkan. Semestinya Asuma sudah bisa memprediksi. Namun, entah mengapa ia tak bisa segera tersenyum tatkala mendengarnya—entah mengapa ia justru tertegun lama, kemudian bergegas angkat kaki. Tidak dihiraukannya panggilan Kurenai, tidak dipedulikannya aroma sedap masakan yang tersaji di ruang makan.

Asuma butuh sendiri.

Rokok terakhir di kantung habis. Dia pun memang tak lagi berminat merokok. Asuma sadar ia harus menjernihkan pikiran dan rokok tidak membantunya melakukan itu, melainkan sekedar bentuk pelarian. Pria tersebut perlu merenungkan apa yang menyebabkannya tidak gembira serta apa pula yang menyebabkannya harus gembira, agar dia tidak perlu menghindari Kurenai selayaknya tadi.

Belum sempat menelaah isi hati, mendadak Asuma merasakan _chakra_ familiar mendekat ke direksinya. Dia menoleh santai demi mendapati figur putri Yamanaka sedang tersenyum lebar. "Hai, _Sensei_!" Ino mengambil tempat sebelah Asuma. "Sedang apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, pria itu balik menyuarakan kalimat interogatif, "Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Dia mengerutkan kening sebentar sebelum meralat pertanyaan, "Mungkin lebih tepat kalau aku tanya ... kau mau apa?"

Menaikkan satu alis, Ino memukul tangan Asuma sebal. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Memang tidak boleh kalau seorang murid menghampiri gurunya?"

"Tidak. Tapi biasanya kau menghampiriku kalau ada maunya?"

Pukulan kedua telak menghantam punggung sang guru—Asuma langsung terbatuk dibuatnya. Ino menghela napas untuk meredam kekesalan sebelum mengangsurkan bungkusan plastik. "Aku ingin memberi ini."

"Apa ini?" Walau heran, Asuma tetap menerima dan melongokkan kepala ke dalam bungkusan. Melihat apa kiranya yang Ino bawakan untuknya, "Ini ... _soba_?"

Ino mengangguk cepat, "Yap! Dengan _tororo_***** kesukaan _Sensei_." Gadis beriris _aquamarine_ di sana meluruskan kaki guna menyamankan posisi. "Tadi sehabis mengantar pesanan bunga, aku melihat _Sensei_ di sini. Tampang _Sensei_ kelihatan depresi berat begitu, jadi aku kembali ke rumah dan berbaik hati membuatkanmu _soba_," celoteh Ino tanpa diminta. Cengiran ditampakkan waktu Asuma menepuk kepalanya penuh apresiasi.

"_Arigatou_, Ino."

"Memang sudah seharusnya _Sensei_ berterima kasih," ujarnya berkacak pinggang, menyeringai ringan lalu mengibaskan tangan. "_Ne_, _ne_, _Sensei_—"

"Hmm?"

"_Sensei_ tahu, kan, _Sensei_ selalu bisa mengandalkanku jika butuh bantuan?"

Mata Asuma melebar, cukup kaget akan perkataan Ino. Sekelebat perasaan hangat serta-merta merasuki dada. Ah, betapa dia bangga mempunyai anak didik sepeka Yamanaka Ino. Sambil tertawa, sebentuk pengertian pun mencapai kesepakatan antara otak dan nuraninya. Asuma tiba-tiba merasa sangat bodoh. Kenapa juga dia harus tidak bahagia mendengar kabar bahwa ia akan mempunyai anak? Padahal nantinya si anak bisa ia ajarkan berbagai macam hal sebagaimana murid-murid di tim 10 tercinta—bisa dia bimbing sampai menjadi _shinobi _handal yang mewarisi tekad api Konoha.

Asuma telah menemukan solusi dari kebimbangannya, sekaligus alasan mengapa ia harus gembira.

"Ino, aku akan lebih berterima kasih bila kau mau merangkaikan sebuket bunga untukku."

Sang dara tertawa, "Untuk Kurenai-_sensei_, ya? Dengan senang hati!"

Sementara Asuma melengkungkan garis senyum, Ino mengambil langkah mengarah rumah. Langit masih cerah ceria ditemani awang-gemawang berseri.

.

.

"_Kerja bagus, Ino, Chouji. Anting-anting ini merupakan hadiah untuk kalian karena semua anggota tim 10 sudah berhasil menjadi _chuunin_. Mulai sekarang ... tanggung jawabku selesai dan kalian akan memimpin tim masing-masing. Tapi, jangan pernah lupa bahwa kita pernah menjadi bagian tim 10!"_

.

"_Ino, kau adalah gadis berkemauan kuat dan bisa diandalkan... Chouji dan Shikamaru ... mereka agak kikuk, jadi aku mengandalkanmu untuk mengurus mereka. Dan ... jangan sampai kau kalah dari Sakura, baik dalam _ninjutsu_ maupun cinta..."_

.

* * *

.

"Ino."

Panggilan bernada malas barusan menyadarkan Ino dari keping-keping kenangan. _Aquamarine_-nya menjumpai sosok pemuda dengan ciri khas rambut diikat tinggi. Gadis itu angkat bicara, "Ya, Shika?"

Shikamaru mengawasi mimik muka Ino terlebih dahulu. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda (dan salah), dia menghela napas. Setelahnya, masih menggunakan ekspresi standarnya, Shikamaru mengucap, "Ayo ke rumah Chouji. Kita perlu mendiskusikan rencana..." Jeda sekian sekon. "... untuk membalas kematian Asuma."

Senyum miris bertabur benci merekah di raut Ino, "Baik."

.

.

_[ Langit masih tampak amat biru._

_Jauh, jauh lebih biru dari biasanya. ]_

* * *

終わり

* * *

*****tororo: Japanese yam.

**Notes: **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Maafkan judulnya yang gaje. Maafkan juga alurnya yang agak maksa, karena sebelum dua quotes Asuma itu (dikutip dengan perubahan seperlunya dari Naruto chapter 328, btw) harusnya masih ada beberapa scenes lagi—cuma saya cut. Dan saya minta maaf juga atas keterlambatan dalam berpartisisapi di event ini, h-habis banyak sekali halangan, rintangan, masalah, problem, aral melintang yang bikin nggak bisa publish tepat waktu. /dilempar cincau/ Jika ada yang ingin bertanya atau mencaci maki, silahkan tinggalkan ripyunya, ehe. Salam kece syelalu!


End file.
